


малиновая ведьма

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	малиновая ведьма

Все начинается с затейливого эля Aveņu ragana, Малиновая ведьма, за которым мне пришлось ехать в город, в единственный открытый сегодня магазин. На рекламной фотографии эль выглядел волшебно: выгоревший оранжевый слой внизу, а над ним всплеск алого, слой чистого кармина и белоснежная пена. В моем стакане, как и в пластиковой бутылке, эль был розовым. Цвета фуксии, если угодно, или малиновым, он не имел ничего общего со слоями на фотографии, и я подумала разбудить своего любовника, чтобы пожаловаться на это, но сначала решила попробовать – и меня перестал беспокоить вид, потому что вкус оказался отменным.

Я наслаждалась им на веранде, заставляла себя наслаждаться, хоть вокруг и было невыносимо душно, хоть над морем уже третий день висели тучи, но дождь не начинался, и они не уходили, и даже чайки уже перестали беспокоиться, лениво держались на воде и молчали. Мой любовник спал в доме, он плавал, пока я ездила за элем, и его разморили вода, воздух, собственная неуемная энергия, и он, конечно, не забыл оставить записку, в которой цветисто рассказал об этом. Я бы разбудила его, не из-за желания побыть вместе, просто от досады, что он отлично чувствует себя в омерзительной духоте, когда я схожу от нее с ума, но он так старается, так усердно трудится, чтобы я была довольна, и я позволяю ему отдохнуть.

Эль будто коньяк сейчас, я пью его медленно и вдруг ловлю себя на одном воспоминании, которое готово потянуть за собой и другие. Эль как мадленка в чае, и это должно что-то говорить обо мне, но я не слушаю. Я вспоминаю.

Это лето, жаркое, солнечное, из того времени, когда мне нравилось и то, и другое, мы с моим бойфрендом, который был и первой моей персональной гордостью – без ссор или упреков, без чего-либо невеселого, я вынудила его найти работу и удержаться на ней, потому что к тому моменту уже ужасно устала получать деньги на косметику и мелочи от родителей. Теперь для этого у меня был он, и мы были чрезвычайно довольны друг другом. Мы ели малину, огромную, нежную, мы со смехом вытирали друг другу губы и пальцы, запивали ягоды пивом, хохотали ни о чем, а потом увлеклись, и стали наблюдать, как от моего соседа уходит жена, и они полтора часа молча выносят из подъезда и ставят в машину горшки с кактусами всех форм и размеров.

Я знала, она преподает экономику, он – латынь, я знала, что у них была дочь, немного старше меня, но именно на то немного, которое делает дружбу или хотя бы приятельство невозможным. Я всегда жалела ее, эту тихую забитую девочку, которая никогда ничего не решала. Родители выбирали ее одежду, интересы, друзей – выбирали все. Когда в детстве я с восторгом мчалась в музыкальную школу и из нее, когда я врала, что у меня масса обязанностей в школе обычной, прогуливала, чтобы погулять с друзьями, я видела ее, всегда отчего-то ее замечала, вот она, бредет из художки с несчастным видом, густые кудри, огромные черные глаза, сутулая спина, олицетворение грусти, а не человек.

Я стала чуть старше, в моду вошли чихалки, зевалки, икалки и прочее. У нас были списки, с днями недели, со временем, и если кто-то потягивался или, скажем, чесал руку, остальные немедленно бросались сверяться с таблицами – в них были трактовки, предсказания – мы верили им настолько, что совершенно не удивлялись, когда они сбывались. В то время моя популярность в школе подскочила до недостижимой высоты, потому что моя чихалка, на которую я потратила несколько часов дома, она была лучше всех, потому что я не забывала воодушевленно врать о том, что мне ее подарили – надиктовали – инопланетяне. Соседка была все такой же несчастной, но теперь выше, стройнее, у нее уже появилась грудь, округлые бедра – я страшно завидовала таким девочкам тогда, но не ей. Никто, кажется, ей не завидовал.

Не знаю, когда она стала счастливее. Я все так же отмечала ее присутствие, но я никогда за ней не наблюдала. Зато я знаю момент, когда появилась зависть.

Тогда родителей не было дома, но они собирались вернуться рано утром, поэтому вечеринка отменялась, и я заняла себя другой, почти такой же интересной вещью – приворотами. В одной из моих энциклопедий для девочек был целый раздел с ними, и я потратила день, чтобы запастись нужным, а ночью уселась пробовать. Время чихалок осталось в прошлом, я не слишком верила, что привороты сработают, и даже радовалось этому, ведь если не слишком веришь – можно не волноваться по поводу моральной стороны вопроса. Я брызгала из пульверизатора церковную воду на общую фотографию класса и услышала стон. Я сразу поняла, что это секс-стон, сразу отчего-то стала уверена, что это моя соседка, порадовалась за нее и продолжила свои экзерсисы с темной магией.

Наутро родители вернулись и немедленно погнали меня за какой-то ерундой в магазин – и тут-то я начала ей завидовать, потому что столкнулась на лестничной клетке с ее отцом, который вышел за газетой. Получалось, что ей разрешали приводить парней, ну или девушек, домой и оставлять их на ночь, и родители не были против. По крайней мере один родитель, ее мама тогда была в санатории, куда регулярно ездила восстановить нервы и моя, и за пару дней до этого они обсуждали у нас на кухне скучнейшие вопросы о том, насколько там отвратительная на вкус полезная вода, как часто отдыхающих собирают в группы и возят на экскурсии, и разговаривали они так активно и громко, что пробивались даже через музыку в моих наушниках.

Однажды мама моей соседки истерично зазвонила в дверь и потребовала кого-нибудь с фотоаппаратом, потому что ее сломался, а тут как раз зацвел какой-то удивительный из ее кактусов. Мама отправила меня, и это был единственный раз, когда я была в их квартире: там было еще больше книг, чем у нас, было темно и пыльно, я фотографировала кактус со всех ракурсов, и вдруг на секунду отвлеклась, через приоткрытую дверь увидела, что соседка сидит на кровати в своей комнате, а с ней ее отец. Они тихо, но оживленно говорили о чем-то, улыбались друг другу, и меня кольнуло что-то – какая-то странность в их виде, но я не стала думать дальше. Сейчас мне кажется, они выглядели как пара, не как отец с ребенком, но я бы не стала верить выводам из старого воспоминания.

Соседка тогда училась в университете, и его, и специальность выбрали ее родители, и она, конечно, продолжила с ними жить, а я только закатывала глаза, когда об этом заговаривали мои. Я точно знала, чего хочу, и это не включало в себя ни чужие советы, ни дальнейшую жизнь здесь.

Когда она окончила университет, ее выдали замуж.

Именно выдали, я знала, потому что от скуки подслушала разговор моих родителей и ее мамы – как она присмотрела у себя на курсе подходящего юношу из приличной семьи, посодействовала, помогла ему разглядеть прелести дочери, и вот, уже и свадьба на подходе, разве не чудесно?

В тот день весь подъезд и двор были в розовых с белым воздушных шарах и плакатах с кольцами и голубями. Были толпы счастливых, пьяных людей, но ее я видела только один раз, когда она уже уезжала со своим очень привлекательным мужем – она была тихая, несчастная, будто мы вернулись в детство, и не было последних, счастливых лет, прямой спины, смеха, веселья в глазах. Я думала тогда, какая глупость, какая же это глупость – в важных вопросах слушаться родителей, думала, что никогда не стану так делать, и хвалила себя за это.

Потом был бойфренд с работой, которого я скоро оставила, потому что он ужасно надоел мне своей заботой, потом от отца моей соседки ушла жена, потом – через полгода после свадьбы, я помню, это было зимой, выпал первый снег, который быстро из романтичного превратился в опасный, она приехала уже в темноте, беременная, заплаканная, она бросила машину посреди двора, бросилась к отцу, он обнял ее, и они долго-долго стояли под снегом, и я злилась, потому что не могла открыть окно и выбросить окурок, я не хотела им мешать и очень замерзла.

От кого-то я узнала, что соседка даже не развелась, просто вернулась к отцу, а ее муж остался у себя. У нее родился сын, и изредка к нему приезжал отец, все такой же симпатичный. Однажды, когда я уже училась в университете и приехала к родителям на каникулы, приехал и он. Я курила на балконе, рассматривала его, они поднял голову, и я не стала отводить взгляд, улыбнулась и подмигнула. У нас не было романа, так, несколько встреч, но он был хорош, особенно в квартире моих родителей, не думаю, что он признал бы этого, я и не спрашивала, но была уверена, что отдельно его заводило заниматься сексом со мной через тонкую стенку от своей все еще жены.

Реже, чем он, навестить ребенка приезжала бабушка. Я пару раз видела, как она гуляет с мальчиком в парке, радуется его вопросам, улыбается, и видела, как она брезгливо дергала плечом, почти плакала, когда выходила и из квартиры.

Эль пахнет малиной, тучи висят над небом, с соседней веранды пахнет розами, и у меня крутится в голове что-то латинское, sub rosa, sancta? Я не знаю.

Мой любовник проснулся, шумит в доме, вокруг него моментально появляется грохот, этим он мне и нравится. Мне очень интересно, правильно ли я помню, правда ли это, правда ли они – любовники, и я быстро придумываю, что нужно сделать. С кем поговорить в социальных сетях, какие вопросы невзначай задать родителям, которые до сих пор живут там же, как возобновить дружбу с парой знакомых, которые остались в том доме, можно ведь сделать это незаметно, легко, так, чтобы никто и не заметил.

В то же время мне хочется лезть в их жизнь.

Так я и делаю.

конец


End file.
